The Ultimate Diary of Randomness:MFB
by CygnusCrown Night
Summary: This story needs OCs. Read to find out:)Please comment:Dand request:)
1. Chapter 1

**The ultimate dairy of Randomness:MFB**

**I am starting something close to Cygnus's randomness,this is like a diary that I write about the beyblade characters do at my house,everday minus beyblading**

**Hope you guys enjoy**

**Chapter 1:Stop the vamps**

"Cygnus!" Yu called as he ran up the stairs, "What?!" I yelled back as Jack continued to lecture me on art, "And this is called a portrait of Ziggurat in the showers…" Jack continued, holding up a picture that he painted, Yu threw a glass of milk over it, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"cried Jack, "It is Ginka…" I looked at Yu while Jack continued crying over the picture of…(You know what…),before I could reply,Yu had dragged me downstairs and somehow using me as a vacuum cleaner,sweeping the dust up as he continue dragging was leaning against a wall,his eyes flashed red for a second before turning gold again,like an optical it just me, or is he thinner and paler?

"He doesn't look too good…" Aguma said as Yu and I joined the group. "What happened?" I asked as the rest looked at me, fear streak across their faces.

Ryutaro pointed with his fan, I looked closely.

Two fang bites,a vampire.

Ryutaro read my mind , "I assumed he was bitten by a vampire…" "Vampire?!" I screamed. Jin looked at me, "Cygnus…who do you think it is?"

Yu suddenly peeped in, "I think it is snake boy…"

"Snakehead?" Ark Angel asked,

Yu shook his head, "Reiji Mizuchi…"He said dramatically.

"Drama King…" said Calvin coldly.

"What reference do you even have…?" asked Spencer who was busy reading a book on spy adventure.

"Isnt he the one with the serpent bey…?" I asked

"He has fangs and look…" Yu reached into his long sleeves, taking out a folded piece of napkin, inside was a strand of red hair.

"The culprit had red hair…"

The rest shivered.

Point Blanc looked down at the red strand of hair, "We need to capture the vamp and give a potion to cure him…"

Jack added, "Vampires hate garlic and some sorts of occult symbols."

King said slowly, "Okay guys, I have a plan…"

STOP THAT VAMP

Later…

"Where is Bao?" asked Aguma as he looks around

"Never mind him…" Damian said as he lowered his weapon

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked as King lowered the poor bait into place, "It is fine…" King said ,shacking the rod with the bait on it. "YOU ARE USING YU BY ALL THE TREES THAT GROWS POTATOS!"

"Potatoes don't grow on trees…" Tithi mumbled.

"And vice versa…" Brendan said, pulling me down, "Look it's Reiji"

Reiji looked at Yu, "What are you doing up there?"

"YOU ARE A VAMPIRE DO NOT DENY IT!"  
"If I am I would had….ssssssssss"

"NOW GUYS!"  
Everyone jumped out of their hiding places, throwing garlic everywhere.

"GARLIC FIGHT!"King said as he threw a garlic in Reiji's mouth, "What the…?" Reiji said as random bladers pounce on him and start strangling him.

"EAT THIS VAMP!"Damian shoots garlic out from his nerf gun.

Klaus,Benkei and Aguma meanwhile were holding onto Reiji.

The trio randomly hitting him,making the poor blader faint.

"Mission complete!" Mark said as he saluted.

Suddenly there was a flapping sound and something landed,everyone turned back to see a pair of unfriendly red eyes and red fur.

Morphing into a familiar figure.

"Bao?" Aguma cried.

"Oh no…" Calvin said, "Don't tell me…"

Bao 's eyes glistered, opening his mouth, revealing two pointed fangs.

"My dear friends, what makes you think Reiji was the vamp?"

**This ends this chapter,HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE THIS!Halloween comes early.**

**Mark:My birthday**

**Jin:31 October….**

**Anyway I want some OCs in this story.**

**Name:**

**Age and gender:**

**Personality:**

**Crush: (Bao,Chris and Nile taken)**

**What they like:**

**What they hate:**

**Others:**

**Please pm if you have an idea ,I am taking request for this story**

**Read and review**

**Regulus and Celeo:*waves their paws***


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:Hey guys!I 'm sure you guys are hoping for an update on this! Okay today 's chapter will also consist of a surprise…**

**Mark:Cygnus also hoped that you will come and take a look at Nebula Device:Pain.**

**Calvin: She will also like to thank those fanfiction authors who had submitted OCs to her.**

**Enjoy**

"Finally, the last day of the school!" I said as I jumped out of bed, "Mum! It's the last day of school!I m going to school!"

"IT'S SUNDAY GO BACK TO BED!"

"Never mind…"I said as I jumped back to bed.

Next day,

3…2…1…BAM!

"Come on Bao!" Jin said as he pulled on Bao's shirt. "No I'm not going to …um…wherever you are going to bring me…"

5 minutes later…

Somehow Jin tempted Bao all the way to their destination,it went like this…

Bao:I'm not going…

Jin:Huh…fine if you go I will give you some blood …

Bao:No…

Jin:*Virtual light bulb on his head shines*Bao! There is a body parts shop at the mall.

Bao: Okee…let's go!

Bao stared at the sign outside the shop, "What the?!You brought me to the doctor…wait no…NO…you brought me to the vet?!" Bao felt faint, "Why the hell was the vet your choice?" Jin grabbed Bao's hand and shoved him through the doors.

It was a long queue and Bao got agitated, Bao had transformed bat and was rubbing his fur against Jin's jacket.

"OMG!That guy is SOOO HOT!" some random girl with a pet rabbit screamed as a few other girls also started to looks at the ghost element Yangmeng(who is feeling pretty much uneasy right now), he could 'see' virtue heart shapes forming around the girl's eyes. *Gulp* Jin swallowed.

"You can go first…" the girls said generously and they started drooling from the looks of Jin.

"Okay thanks girls…" Jin winked at them making them all faint, "Okay Bao…let's go…we can't have you biting the other OCs can we?"

"wo yi ding hui yi tian sha le ni,ni zhe ge mo gui!(One day,I will slay demon!)" Bao muttered under his breath in Chinese.

"ni yi wei wo bu hui hua wen ma?ni si ding le…(I 'm sure you didn't think that I speak Chinese too,you are dead…)" Jin said as he pulled the frowning Crown blader into the room.

Loki and Mark meanwhile went to the airport to fetch the other bladers, Loki was driving the limo while Mark was reading a book next to him.

"Mark…I know some of the bladers may start to fangirl over you so I suggest you have some restrains."

"I have plenty of restrains…I have…" That was when they past by a sign, "HabourFrount" which made Mark laugh, "Lozhu ,are we going to the harbour?You drove the wrong way…"

"Mark…even though today is your birthday…I won't hesitate to hit you…" Loki said as he made a U turn and drove in the opposite direction.

"There is nothing wrong with your…pet…Mr Yangmeng" Dr Snow said as Bao gave him death glare, Jin thanked the doctor as the duo exit the room to find a group of screaming fangirls, "May I get a Jinzam?" A random girl asked as she held up her hand, Jin's left hand glowed purple for a while, "Jinnnnnnzaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmm!"Jin gave her a hi five which made her fly to the moon, Bao just stood there amazed, "Oh wow…" he muttered out of pure shock, "Do you want a Jinzam?" Jin said, raising his left hand to Bao's eye level, "Nope!" Bao said as he disappeared from view making Jin cringe.

It is the last hour of school,but I thought that SCHOOL WAS OVER! "Finally!" I said gleefully, "School is OVER!"I screamed,throwing paper everwhere. "Cygnus!Just sit down and shut up!" the teacher said as she continued to distribute the report cards, "And stop taking your selfies!" she yelled pointing to a group of female students.

An hour later,

I don't believe it…I won an award for discipline?

Wow…*Shock*

Of course my class was shocked, can't wait to see the expression of the other OCs…

Oh…and there is homework…*Sign*Who gives homework during the end of school holidays…?OH FOR THE LOVE OF ART!IT IS CALLED AN END OF YEAR SCHOOL HOLIDAY!

Loki and Mark finally reached their destination ,leaving poor Loki pale as Mark had insisted to turn the speed up to 150 km/h.(Definitely speeding)(I'm sure that the traffic police must have fined them unless it was a female…:/)

Loki was shivering and curled into a ball at the back of the vehicle.

Mark calmly walked over the group of bladers that were sitting at Burger King(Now I am hungry) eating burgers(Duh,and stop talking about food!). "Hi and I suppose you are…"

A girl call Liala Zendera walked up to Mark and introduced herself."Hi Mark,I 'm Liala." She then proceeded to stroke his chin which made Loki nearly throw up.

Two girls called Sandra and Atemu respectively shook hands with Mark and Loki, another female blader called Bry had given up her limo ride and rode her monocycle instead.

Two more girls also followed Sandra and Atemu into the car, one name Sky and the other one called Frieda who had a packet of Famous Amos cookies in her left hand, in her right she had a cookie that was already bitten, "Can't wait to see Masamune…" Frieda said before taking a second bite out of her cookie.

"Huff Puff…sorry we are late…it is…huff…Masamune's fault …he went to buy cherry flavoured ice cream for Frieda…" Kyoya said as he dragged Masamune and some other boys along. Dynamis was also strolling with Ryuga, until Loki called both of them into the limo.

Ryuga found a sit next to Sky,who started wacking him with Jin's crossbow that she found lying around(Jin:Where the hell is my crossbow?).Ryuga started to act like Dynamis, "This is not the will of the heavens…" Sky found a tranquilliser dart that knocked Ryuga out as she had fired it from the crossbow.

"Wait aren't we missing out on Alice and Faust?" Mark said as he looked at the list, "There they are…" Kyoya said as he pointed at the duo, who were strolling towards them , "Where were you?" Loki asked , "We went to the butterfly kingdom in the airport." Faust said, as he continued to eat the licorice candy that he was eating.

"Well hurry up…"Mark said opening the door once again and the couple went in.

Meanwhile…

Skeleton Key and Cobalt Sparks were bored to the point that they actually started singing Nightmare Night by Wooden Toaster.Top of Form

Cobalt SparksBottom of Form

:

Yeah, what you know about nightmare night, son?

Welcome fillies and Gentlecolts  
No reason to scream  
Your Favorite Princess is back  
She's walkin' up on the scene  
She has been stuck on the moon  
But that's no reason to fret  
She's not a nightmare no more  
So buckle down and get set  
She's comin'  
Gracin' her subjects  
She aint leavin' no choice  
She's gonna blow you all back with her Equestrian Voice  
So Cover all of your fears  
And stow away all your fright  
The Lunar princess is back  
To bring the nightmares tonight

Skeleton Key:

She's living in the past  
So you won't last  
Without the proper care  
With a royal Farewell  
And an Animate spell  
You won't have long to Prepare

Cobalt Sparks:

Now little fillies this is nightmare night  
Your ruler Nightmare Moon is back  
To come and fill you with fright  
So hurry  
Now get your goodies  
And fill up all your bags  
And go and leave a candy offering for that big old hag  
Get run'n  
And pray above that she's not comin' back  
To come and take away your soul  
And eat you up for a snack  
So run away and go hide  
Just keep your head out of sight  
The Darkness is rising again  
Cuz this is Nightmare Night! 

Skeleton Key:

She's living in the past  
So you won't last  
Without the proper care  
With a royal Farewell  
And an Animate spell  
You won't have long to Prepare

"OMG…YOU TWO SUNG NIGHTMARE NIGHT?!WITHOUT ME?!" screamed Point Blanc who ran out from the kitchen. "You guys are weird…" Snakehead said as he started his video game.

"Neptune?" Mark said in shock as his favourite little cousin popped out from the back of the limo along with Honey(Ouran Highschool Hostclub)and Kaneki(Tokyo Ghoul). "Honey!~"Frieda screamed making Loki to nearly drive off the road.

Neptune accidently tumbled forward,hitting the accelerator button. Making the limo to drive in full speed. "I VE SHOULD HAD FOLLOWED BRY!" Ryuga screamed before Kaneki hit him accidently making him faint again.

"Finally we are here…" Sky said as the OCs stumbled out from the car,exhausted, "Finally…we are back…"Loki said as he opened the gates to the garage and reversing the car.

The OCs entered the mansion called 'Cygnus Hall'.Dragging their luggage behind there was a loud banging sound and Jin and Bao crashed through the window. "JINZAM!" Jin launched another Jinzam, making Bao fly out of the house.

"Oh wow…" Honey said from behind Masamune. "Oh the guests are here?Nice to meet you…Do any of you want a Jinzam…?" The OCs and other bladers shook their heads and moved to one side.

Later,

Bao fell back into the Cygnus Hall, cursing and swearing in Chinese and fainted soon after Jin fired using his crossbow.

I soon went back home and spotted Honey who was like, "Oh wow a random girl who are you…?" "I'm Cygnus…your host and I write this story…" "Oh wow…that is boring…" Ryuga said,earning him a slap from Sky. "WHAT?!I control whatever he says…"I said pointing Loki, "She sells seashells by the seashore…" Loki said,dwerping his eyes before covering his mouth.

"Alright guys…today is someone's birthday…and we must all be ready for it…" I said gathering all the OCs and bladers.

(Secret meeting)

"I don't really call this a secret meeting…" Jin said as he peered in through the window.

"SHUT UP!" I said to him as I pulled him into the room via the window before hammering wooden planks everywhere.

…

"Mark?" I called out as I entered my dark element OC's room, he was reading Nebula Device:Pain on his bed,eating a cookie from Famous Amos, "Yes?" He said as he went over to the mirror to fix his messy black hair. I blind folded him and pushed him to the living room and then untied the blindfold.

"SURPRISE!HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARK!"

"Wow!Thanks guys!" Mark said as soon as he saw this, the OCs and bladers had decorated the living room with jack o lanterns and dark coloured banners , a huge white chocolate cake sat in the middle of the table, fifteen candles were already lit and Calvin walked over to his younger brother with the Yangmengs.

"Happy Birthday Mark…" Calvin said as he then signalled the other bladers to start singing the birthday song.

As soon as they stopped singing, Mark cut the huge cake and gave it respectively to the bladers and OCs.

Mark sat in between Spencer and Brendan and watched as Honey ,Yu and Kenta started to eat the gigantic pizza.

Skeleton Key was trying to get Vinyl Scratch and Wooden Toaster's autograph.

Kaneki and Discord(MLP) were playing chess .

The OCs were having a fun time, Calvin was filming everything ,he slowly whispered to me, "Check your phone"

The last thing I knew was Wooden Toaster and Vinyl had brought along the Living Tombstone and started playing music.

I went back to my room back to check my phone, a single text message was written,"Remember there is school holiday homework…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

This made Snakehead,who was laying the last level of his videogame to lose the final boss fight, "No…No ….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!CYGNUS!" Snakehead cried , "Twelve hours wasted…"

"Do you want to play again…?"

"*Sniff*Okay…"Snakehead said as he pressed the restart button

Happy Halloween and Happy Birthday Mark

**Me:NOOOOOOO!HOMEWORK!**

**Snakehead:I LOST MY GAME THANKS TO YOU!**

**Me:Anyway…Honey belongs to Ouran HighSchool Hostclub,Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul ,Discord and Vinyl from My little pony.**

**Wooden Toaster and The Living Tombstone are two of my favourite brony musicians.**

**Harbourfrount is a real place in Singapore in you guys hadn't been there before. **

**Changi Airport is the airport in Singapore and Cygnus Hall is my fictional house.**

**Mark:Happy Halloween and Happy Birthday to me**

**Jin:Thanks for reading,hope you like it…now anyone want a Jinzam?**

**R&amp;R**


End file.
